memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Starfleet uniform (Kelvin timeline)
The Starfleet uniform of the alternate reality, like many other changes in the timeline, experienced a slight change due to Nero's temporal incursion. (TOS movie, novelization & comic adaptation: Star Trek) Circa 2239, the crew of the were among the first to wear these uniforms that would become standard for the next 20 years. (TOS - Countdown to Darkness comic: "Issue 2") Also the Starfleet insignia was used in all uniforms in this timeline aboard all ships instead of every starship having it's own insignia in the Prime timeline until 2270. (TOS movie, novelization & comic adaptations: The Motion Picture, Star Trek; The Original Series) Duty uniforms Fleet uniforms Type A James T. Kirk, alternate reality.jpg|Captain in 2260 in Command gold Montgomery Scott, alternate reality.jpg|Lieutenant Commander in 2259 in Operations red Spock, 2259.jpg|Commander in 2259 Science blue By 2258, the uniform consisted of a black undershirt a colored over shirt featuring the officer's divisional color and the Starfleet insignia. Rank stripes were displayed on the sleeves. Unlike other duty uniforms, this uniform was only used aboard starships, and not at Starfleet Command. (''TOS movie, novelization & comic adaptation: Star Trek) Type B In 2263, Starfleet introduced a new style, that was similar to Type A. Unlike the previous, this uniform lacked the detail of the sown in Starfleet insignias in the fabric. (TOS movie: Beyond) Skirt The female officers had the option to wear either a uniform similar to the male uniform or the short-skirted uniform that was similar to the prime timeline- where there were also two variations. Without the sleeves however, these dressed did not display the their ranks on them. (TOS movie & novelizations: Star Trek, Into Darkness) Starbase uniforms The uniforms used on starbases such as Yorktown was a two-piece outfit with light grey pants and jackets that showed divisional colors. (TOS movie: Beyond) Flag officer uniforms Duty uniforms Uniforms for flag officers such as admirals were two piece outfit with gray pants and white and dark gray flared jacket featuring a high collar. Rank was shown by both epaulets and sleeve stripes, and a gold Starfleet Command pin was worn on the chest. (TOS movie & novelization: Star Trek Into Darkness) Starbase uniforms Starbase uniforms for flag officers such as commodores was very similar in overall style to the standard starbase uniform, but did sport several differences. Flag officers wore a dark grey/black shoulder color and had rank insignia on both arms as well as at the neck, so this uniform didn't have the built in display on the left arm. Flag officers also wore the solid gold cadet dress uniform Starfleet insignia as opposed to the silver fleet insignia. The belt and zippers were also different. (TOS movie: Star Trek Beyond) Dress uniforms For special occasion, Starfleet personnel wore gray or brown uniforms with high colars. They would also wear traditional peaked caps with the Starfleet emblem. Their rank was displayed by the standard stripes on the cuffs and by black lozenges on the shoulders. (TOS movie & novelization: Star Trek Into Darkness) Special use uniforms Survival gear Among the equipment aboard the Kelvin escape pods, a dark blue jacket with the officer's division color on the shoulders was included. The jacket also had matching gloves, boots, and pants. (TOS movie: Star Trek Beyond) Academy uniforms Cadet officer's uniform Starfleet Academy cadets wore red jumpsuit with a red jacket over a turtleneck sweater; Men and women wore pants while some women wore skirts. On both male and female uniforms, the Starfleet insignia was displayed on the collar of the jacket. Some cadets also wore red caps. (TOS movie, novelization & comic adaptation: Star Trek; TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 5"; SA comic: "Starfleet Academy") V. K'Bentayr.jpg|Male design, with pants Cadet Jaylah.jpg|Female design, with skirt Category:Starfleet uniforms Category:Clothing